


Of Tents and Tensions

by HeartEyes4Mariska



Series: Eight Days a Week [15]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alcohol, Bears, Bisexual Female Character, Camping, F/F, Fingerfucking, Forests, Lesbian Sex, Nature, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Skinny Dipping, Walks In The Woods, Wilderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartEyes4Mariska/pseuds/HeartEyes4Mariska
Summary: The squad from Season 14 goes camping for a teamwork event. Tensions rise, and some even get released.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Amanda Rollins
Series: Eight Days a Week [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098260
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Of Tents and Tensions

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I saw the camping suggestion and at first was like, “How the fuck?!” But then the story came to me, almost all at once. Hope you like it! This is set early Season 14. Pretty please review!
> 
> Rating: MA
> 
> Spoilers: Scorched Earth, Personal Fouls
> 
> Trigger warnings: wilderness, alcohol, bears, outdoor nudity, outdoor sex

"I still say this is the stupidest thing I've ever heard,” Liv griped.

  
Fin eyed her. “I find that hard to believe, since you been workin’ with Munch for fourteen years.”

  
“What I don't understand,” Nick Amaro chimed in, “is why us. I mean, I've worked in my share of units, and as far as it goes, we work together better than most.”

  
Captain Cragen took a deep breath and surveyed the ragtag group of detectives that he secretly thought of as the only children he'd ever raised. “Look – I don't much care how you all feel about going, because it's not optional. SVU was drafted for this Summer's teamwork building event. That's it.”

  
The squad gazed around the room at one another, assessing their alliances.

  
“Now, go home, get packed - and for the love of God, don't come at me again until Monday,” Cragen told them.

  
Dragging their feet, the detectives emptied out of the squadroom one by one. Bright and early the next morning, they would be on their way to the great outdoors, for a weekend of camping.  
.

  
.  
Amaro had volunteered to head the carpool, and he pulled up to the precinct parking lot on time, to find Amanda and Rollins waiting on him. The blonde had tapped her Georgian roots and looked perfectly at home in denim cut-offs, a pair of slip-on Vans, and a thin, three-quarter sleeve top. Her blonde hair was brushed up into a ponytail and pulled through the back of a ball cap. Olivia, on the other hand, had probably never worn a pair of cut-offs in her life. She had on a pair of black capri yoga pants, and a comfortable-looking t-shirt with the police academy logo on it, and a well-worn pair of sneakers.

  
Nick popped the trunk for them to throw in their bags, noticing Fin and Munch pulling up. It took some time to get all the tents, bags, food and supplies figured out, but eventually they all squeezed into Nick's car. Munch called shotgun, which left Amanda squeezed between Liv and Fin in the back seat.

  
“Y'all look so nervous!” Amanda giggled. “It's just a weekend - you'll survive. My sister and I usedt'a sleep outside most summers back home, all summer long!”

  
“My people don't camp,” Fin deadpanned, and Rollins rolled her eyes.

  
Nick glanced in the rear-view mirror and shrugged. “I've been, but it's been years. Like, not since high school kinda' years.”

  
“How about you, Liv?” Amanda asked, “Surely you're not intimidated by a couple nights in a tent?”

  
Liv looked out the window at the sun climbing in the cloudless August sky. “I've never been camping before,” she confessed quietly.

  
The blonde widened her eyes. “Are you serious?”

  
“Well, yes,” Liv nodded, defensive. “I grew up in the city . . . I had enough to do here, and took care of my mother. There was no need to go off in the woods.”

  
“Munch,” Fin piped up, “you attend some inner city kids’ camp for Jewish kids growin' up?”

  
The car stifled a chuckle at the pair's habitual ribbing. Munch craned around in the passenger seat and eyed his partner over his sunglasses. “Very funny, my friend – but no. We weren't much into camping, but I understand the concept.”

  
The ride quieted down some then. Nick made a drive-thru pit stop for coffee, and then they had a 45-minute drive to Beaver Pond Campground, in Stony Point. Once there, their site was already booked through One PP's team building program, so getting in to set up went smoothly.

  
Nick and Amanda started in on pitching the tents; it had been decided without the need for discussion, that Olivia and Amanda would be in one, while the men took the bigger of the two.

  
Liv, meanwhile, put out the water keg they'd filled, on the picnic table. As she went back to the trunk to gather some of the sleeping bags and blankets, she noticed a couple cases of beer and some coolers tucked in the corner. She wasn't sure that was kosher on a work event, but erred on the side of biting her tongue - it was too early in the trip to purposely make things uncomfortable.

  
It took some time, but they did succeed in getting things arranged: the two tents, complete with air mattresses, sleeping bags, and the campers' bags all tucked away and zipped closed, water and snacks in coolers on the table, and five camping chairs in a colorful semi-circle around the pit where a fire would be built.

  
“Now what?” Amaro asked, looking around at each of them, hovering kind of futilely.

  
Munch turned to Fin. “You ever been fly fishing?”

  
A bright smile broke over Fin's face. “Hell yeah; I love fishin’. You brought rods?”

  
“I sure did,” Munch confirmed, and motioned for Fin to follow him back to the car.

  
Nick slipped his sunglasses back on and shook his head in amusement. “I'm gonna gather up some firewood, for supper, and later tonight,” he told the girls, starting in the direction of the treeline.

  
Amanda eyed Olivia up and down. “Feel like going for a little hike?”

  
“Why not?” Liv tried to sound enthusiastic.

  
“Did you bring a hat?” the blonde grinned. Liv shook her head. “Uh-huh. What about bug spray?”

  
“No. I brought sunscreen though,” Liv told her.

  
Amanda chuckled. “I'll get you one of my hats,” she told her, “and we'll head out.”  
.

  
.  
About 45 minutes into their hike, they crested a ridge that opened over a serene pond. Rollins adjusted her hat, swiping sweat from her forehead and then opened the bottle of water she'd brought. Olivia, who was grateful to have the borrowed hat, slapped at mosquitoes and gazed out over the water.

  
“It's beautiful,” she exhaled, “other than the bugs.”

  
Amanda laughed. “God, you'd really hate the South,” she decided.

  
“Mm,” Liv agreed, swallowing water, then, “not just on account of the bugs, either, I imagine.”

  
The sun had climbed even higher, and the day was going to continue to be scorching. Liv had made the decision to try and enjoy herself, but it was difficult. The truth of the matter was, Olivia Benson's idea of fun and relaxation was much closer to bubble baths and wine with a good book than it was playing Swiss Family Robinson.

  
“Y'think we can trust Nick with that axe?” Rollins teased.

  
Liv chuckled. “I hope somebody packed a first aid kit.”  
.

  
.  
The heat made the first day pass fairly quickly, as by the time they were done hiking, the girls crashed in their tent for a nap while Amaro stacked his firewood. Fin and Munch came back, beaming with pride over the trout they had hooked, trading fishing stories and fly tricks back and forth. By dinner though, they were all admittedly starving, and pitched in to clean and cook the fish, along with potatoes and corn on the cob.

  
Olivia wasn't the least bit surprised when it was Nick who broke out the beer and coolers when dark fell. Fin had a beer, Amanda a cooler, while Munch and Liv politely declined and Amaro proceeded to have a few more than he should have. Munch turned in first, tossing out a quip about the oldest needing more beauty rest. Liv was lulled by the sound of Rollins' voice, telling stories of growing up in Georgia. She watched the fire, imagining Amanda racing through tall grasses with frogs leaping from overalls, like a little Dennis the Menace with long blonde pigtails, splattered with mud.

  
Then an elbow was jostling her, and Rollins said, “You'll get bitten alive out here, sleepy head. Go on in the tent.”

  
Liv was too tired to argue. As much as she didn’t really want to, she left Amanda with Nick, and crawled into her sleeping bag already half-dreaming. She didn't budge until the sound of Amanda's voice, its inflection changed, penetrated her sleep. 

  
“Nick, don't. I just don't think it's a good idea'sall.”

  
“Maria will never know,” Nick said, his voice slurry.

  
“I've slept with my share of married men, Amaro – it never ends well.”

  
Their voices lowered slightly then, and Liv couldn't make out the words. Her eyes wide open again, she stared at the top of the tent with a knot in her stomach, waiting.

  
“Quit it!” Amanda snapped then, and it got Olivia leaning up on her elbows. “Go to bed, Nick. You're making a damn fool of yourself!” she hissed quietly. Then the sound of her unzipping and zipping her way into the tent.

  
Olivia waited a beat before speaking, then asked, “You alright, Rollins?”

  
“Yeah,” she sighed, “nothin' I can't handle.”

  
Olivia thought it best to leave it at that, but waited until she knew the blonde was asleep before she closed her own eyes again.  
.

  
.  
Saturday dawned just as bright and cloudless as Friday had, but all five detectives slept in – perhaps the product of too many years on a job where they didn't get to sleep enough. When Olivia finally rose, changed and stretched her way out of the tent, she found Munch – of all people – making pancakes and bacon in a cast-iron skillet over a low fire.

  
“John Munch makes pancakes?” Liv exclaimed, her tone pleased and light.

  
“I am a man of many talents – and many marriages,” he reminded her. “Before divorcing me, my wives did enjoy a breakfast every now and then.”

  
Liv laughed and dug in the cooler on the picnic table for an orange juice, then crossed to him and patted him on the shoulder. “Their loss, Munch - SVU's gain.”

  
He grinned. “Thanks, kid.”

  
Nick was the last to join them, visibly a little hungover. He ate some bacon, passed on pancakes and sucked down bottles of water. Rollins, in her natural environment, looked refreshed and ready to take on another month in the outdoors if needed. After eating a hearty breakfast, she stopped Liv by the picnic table to spray her down with bug spray and gave her a bandana to tie over her hair.

  
Fin convinced Nick to let him join him in the task of foraging for more firewood, which left Munch and the girls at the campsite, assessing their options for the day. While Rollins was more than willing to go with Munch and stand in a lake trying to catch fish all afternoon, Liv couldn't be convinced. 

  
“I'll do all the gross parts for you, if you want,” Amanda offered, giggling.

  
“It's still a pass,” Liv put her hands up, making a face. “Why don't you guys go on without me; I'm sure I can figure something out on my own.”

  
Rollins gave in, but kept shooting Olivia hesitant glances as she and Munch got ready. Finally, Liv was alone in the middle of the campsite, with an afternoon laid out ahead of her. Offhandedly, she thought that if this really was like Summer camp, she would find some kind of garden snake to toss in Amaro's sleeping bag, as punishment for being an ass. But, unfortunately, they were all many years removed from childhood pranks.

  
After she got everything tidied up, Liv reapplied sunscreen, filled her water bottle and wandered off in the direction of a nature trail.  
.

  
.  
Crouched in front of a patch of raspberry bushes, Liv was half-picking and half-eating fresh berries. The bandana she’d tied around her head was now spread in the fabric of her sundress that was draped over her knees, a little pile of berries growing there. She could feel the hot sun on her back, causing sweat to collect at the small of her back.

  
As she picked, she was daydreaming – a luxury she hardly ever indulged in while in the city. She was thinking of Elliot, who she hadn't heard from now in nearly a year and a half. If he had been along on the camping trip, she had no doubt that punches would have flew the night before, when Nick had been pushing Rollins. The thought made her grin pensively.

  
Pushing to her feet, she tied the berries into the bandana and turned back to the trail, her gaze lifting to land on a large bear, about 12 or 15 feet up the gravel and dirt foot path. Liv's hands tightened on the bandana, her breath catching. The bear snorted softly, but stayed in place.

  
 _Okay, so, this is why I don't leave the fucking city!_ she thought sarcastically. _What am I supposed to do?_

  
She waited to see if perhaps the bear would lumber off on its own, but after long minutes, it remained a standoff. For a moment, she considered climbing a tree, but the sundress she had on made that a bad idea for many reasons. Her breathing thin and rapid, she tried stepping slowly backward in the direction she had come. The bear watched her, then advanced one step closer.

  
“Christ,” Liv murmured. Sweat gathered at her temples, streaking down the side of her face.

  
Then, from behind the bear and further up the trail, Olivia heard a sharp whistle. The bear was startled, turning to the noise.

  
“Hey! Go on now, move it!” It was Rollins who came around the bend, walking in even, confident strides. Liv's heart pounded in fear and awe. The blonde had one hand on a can of bear spray behind her back, the other out to the bear, waving it off. “Nobody's gonna hurt you, just mosey on,” Amanda explained calmly.

  
The bear eyed her for another moment, then turned to the trees and climbed up into the shade of the moss-covered forest floor, letting out a parting woof of disdain. Then Amanda was right in front of Olivia, hands gripping her upper arms.

  
“Liv, you alright?”

  
Liv locked eyes with Rollins, catching her breath. “Uh – y-yeah. I'm okay,” she nodded shakily. “Just . . . surprised me, is all.” Across the trail, she noticed Munch was there, too, on the way back from their fishing.

  
“Lucky for you, they weren't biting today,” he told her with a grin.

  
“It was a black bear,” Rollins told her, “as long as you don't run, they can be startled off pretty easy.”

  
“Oh,” Olivia nodded, laughing breathlessly, “I'll be sure to try and remember that for next time!”

  
“C'mon,” Amanda chuckled, “let's head back. See what those two can manage for supper when the fishermen aren't bringing it for them.”  
.

  
.  
The bright beam of a flashlight rose Olivia to the surface of wakefulness from sleep Saturday night. She squinted into the shadows.

  
“Amanda? Everything alright?”

  
“Yes. Get up,” the blonde whispered anxiously.

  
“What? Why?” Liv looked at her, confused.

  
“Just – ” Rollins pulled down the top of Olivia's sleeping bag and sighed, “come on and get up! I want you to come with me.”

  
“Rollins – ” the brunette tried again, annoyed now.

  
Amanda threw Liv's sneakers into her lap and shined the flashlight back into her eyes. “ _Up,_ ” she demanded.

  
The two women stumbled out of the tent a few minutes later, Rollins still carrying the flashlight, and a small canvas bag slung over her shoulder. She motioned for Olivia to follow her, and they left the campsite, then cut through the woods for about 15 minutes of stumbling, walking over roots and stones. At the end of all of it, they came out into a clearing on the bank of a pleasantly cool lake.

  
“Surely you at least know how to swim, right?” Amanda drawled, grinning. She dropped the canvas tote on the grass and kicked off her shoes.

  
“Yes, I can – but you didn't tell me to grab my suit,” Liv replied.

  
“Swimsuits are for city girls,” Amanda laughed. She hooked her thumbs in her shorts and scandalized Olivia by stripping them off with her underwear. Her tank top and bra followed, then the blonde was just a naked streak in the moonlight, bounding for the water.

  
The older brunette stood for another minute on the bank, wondering if she was maybe dreaming. Skinny dipping? Olivia Benson had never in her life. She was blushing furiously, then a screech in the woods made her jump.

  
“What the hell was that?”

  
“Could be a hawk, maybe,” Rollins called up from where she was treading water. This answer got Olivia moving quickly, out of sneakers, along with everything else. She rushed into the water, moving in close to Amanda, panting. “Most likely it's just an owl, though,” Amanda chuckled, catching Liv's startled gaze.

  
“I – ” Olivia blinked rapidly, then shoved the younger woman with both hands as Rollins started to giggle. “Rollins, you jerk!” she cried.

  
Amanda swam away from her, still laughing, then rolled to her back and floated along the surface. Olivia had to concede that the cool water was an amazing change from the heat of the day. It lapped softly against her skin, rinsing the sweat, bug spray and grime from the last couple days. Liv ducked beneath the surface, wetting her long hair, listening to the calming underwater muffle of sounds there. When she kicked back up, she broke the surface to catch Rollins watching her, and it lit a low burning in her belly.

  
Swimming out a little further to where Amanda was, she asked, “So what _don't_ you do, Rollins? Hmm? You can pitch a tent, catch fish, scare off bears, survive in the woods . . . ”

  
Amanda rolled her eyes, partly with pride and partly embarrassment. “Well, I can shoot, pluck clean and roast you a grouse, if you ever want to visit Georgia.”

  
“All that, and you even managed to turn down Amaro's drunken slobbering,” Olivia smirked softly, “impressive.”

  
“Yeah, well,” I've been with his type before, and let’s just say it's not good for me.”

  
“Oh. I see. . . . What is good for you?” Liv's tone had changed, and Amanda's heart was pounding, both from the tone and their proximity to each other.

  
“Let's see,” she mumbled, “how about . . . city brunettes who look amazing in my baseball cap and impractical sundresses?” She eyed Liv's lips as they were getting closer. “Orr . . . someone who gets into a standoff with a black bear over a handful of wild raspberries?”

  
“Uh-hmm,” Olivia nodded, nearly atop the sun kissed, freckled blonde by then, “thank you, for saving me from that bear,” she murmured. She met Amanda's lips with her own, and felt her arms slide around her in response.

  
How strange, to be kissing for the first time and also feeling the length of her cool, naked body slipping against her in the water. Wet breasts brushing, wet legs tangled like seaweed, rippling in sync. Amanda shivered, fireworks bursting in her chest as the kiss deepened, and Olivia's arms slipped easily around her damp neck as if they had already learned how to fit together. Like teenagers slipped away from some summer camp of horror movie lore, they made out with obliviousness and excitement.

  
Rollins broke away, splashed, giggled, made Liv swim after her. Then moaned when she was caught and the hard nipples of the brunette's breasts scraped the skin of her own. She turned her lips to Liv's ear, whispering, “More, please,” and was rewarded with slender fingers, skimming her breasts in the water, caressing gently.

  
“Enough?” Liv teased.

  
Amanda shook her head, struggling to pull herself higher out of the water. “More,” she sighed.

  
Olivia put an arm around the blonde and encouraged her to wrap her legs around her waist. Then she could lean back more easily, and Liv nipped at the rigid tips of Rollins' chilled nipples before sinking the heat of her mouth around each one, one at a time.

  
“God, _Liv_ " Amanda struggled for breath, straining against her hold.

  
A bit at a time, the two women made their way back to the bank of the lake, where Olivia urged the blonde onto the grass, covering her body as she kissed and tasted her, the lake water mixed with Rollins' own, sweet scent. “You're amazing,” she told her, smiling demurely.

  
Leaning up on her elbows, Amanda gazed into the dark brown of Liv's eyes, watching as she reached low, brushing her hand up against the wet curls between her legs. She moaned, clenching with want when she found Olivia to be slick and hot where she needed her to be.

  
“Please, Amanda,” Liv husked out, “put them inside me.”

  
Rollins obeyed immediately, whimpering into an open-mouthed kiss as two fingers slid home like a key into a door. She thrust them slowly, learning what Olivia wanted, deep and then deeper, lost in the bliss of listening to her moan and gasp. Then Olivia was moving, leaving Amanda dazed and anxious to continue.

  
Her already racing heartbeat faltered, then returned at triple-time as the older woman positioned herself over Amanda, opening herself to the blonde's reverent, heated gaze. She reached up, spreading her pussy open with her thumbs, then lifted her mouth to the sticky, intoxicating drip at her entrance. Mirroring this down below, Olivia nuzzled her mouth into the apex below Amanda's mons and sucked in her throbbing clit with a sound of relief. Adding two fingers, she pushed into her, stroking steadily while she played her hard clit around her tongue.

  
“Oh, fuck!” Amanda was the first to break, her head pillowing the grass, the world spinning. “Olivia, oh my _God_!”

  
Faster, Liv finger-fucked the sweet, sloppy mess that Amanda had blessed her with. “Fuck, you feel so good, Amanda, so . . . _ummfff_!”

  
Amanda's face raised from the grass again, her tongue swiping in long, curved licks from clit to entrance. Then her own fingers started in, struggling to focus on her work and not lose her concentration over Olivia's movements.

  
“Liv,” she panted, “you're drip - dripping on my chest! Holy fuck . . . ”

  
It brought them both to raging, trembling orgasms. As soon as she was able, Olivia rolled back, then leaned over Rollins, licking her own juices from the valley of her cleavage before kissing her, slowly and warmly.

  
“You're getting chilly,” she grinned, reaching for Amanda's discarded tank. As she leaned up to pull it over her head, Liv raised an eyebrow and asked, “What's in the bag?” Pulling it to her without waiting for an answer, she reached in to find two coolers at the bottom.

  
They redressed to warm up some, then cracked the drinks open, sitting alongside each other with their arms hugged around their knees.

  
“Cheers,” Amanda grinned, and they clinked bottles.

  
“To camping?” Liv suggested.

  
“To us,” Amanda said shyly. “Y'know, I don't . . . I don't wanna go back to Manhattan and pretend like this never happened. I – this means somethin' to me, Liv.”

  
Olivia took a long, cold swig of the sweet drink and smiled softly. “Me too, Amanda. Me too.” She kissed sweet alcohol from Amanda's lips and twined the fingers of their free hands together.

  
The next morning, Nick was up first. In his passing back and forth in front of the tents, he happened to notice that Amanda and Olivia had zipped their sleeping bags together, and were sleeping tangled together like they had never known sleeping apart. Annoyed, he pulled open a beer and decided to spend Sunday day-drinking.

  
The girls were too busy enjoying their last day camping to really notice, of course.

On Monday, Cragen was glancing over the feedback forms for the teamwork event before sending them along to One PP. His eyebrows went up when he noticed Amaro's was the only negative comment. _Unproductive fraternizing!_ , it read in angry script.

  
Glancing up, he saw Rollins and Olivia standing next to each other at the coffee station, heads close together, smiling. He shuffled the forms together and muttered sarcastically, “Poor guy. Maybe next summer he can try hitting on Munch, instead.”

  
**END**

* * *

[Support my work! Buy me a coffee!](http://www.aries-rising-on-an-aquarius-tide.tumblr.com)


End file.
